


Ветер в чужих руках

by WTF Bakumatsu 2021 (fandom_Bakumatsu)



Category: Bakumatsu Jidai | Bakumatsu Period RPF, Japanese History RPF, 幕末 | Bakumatsu
Genre: Bakumatsu, Drama, Gen, Ishin Shishi, RPF, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021
Summary: Весна не пахла горькими травами
Relationships: Nomura Botoni
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Bakumatsu 2021: Тексты G-T





	Ветер в чужих руках

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания: таймлайн 1867  
> Номура Ботони|野村望東尼 — монахиня, поэтесса периода Бакумацу, поддерживала взгляды Сонно Джой  
> Ишида Сэйичи|石田精一 — врач из Чошу, близкий друг Такасуги  
> Харуказэ|春風 (весенний ветер) — имя Такасуги

Весна не пахла горькими травами, но ими пах её Ветер. И во сне, и наяву Ботони тянула ладони в небо. Поймать. Удержать. Остановить. Она молилась за тепло, молилась за принцессу Кагую — приходи послушать, как его пальцы касаются струн. И за человека, в чьих руках Ветер перемен затихал, превращаясь в бриз покоя, она тоже молилась.

Ботони помнила, как совсем недавно её дом в Киото был домом Ветра, домом Сонно Джой. А однажды он играл для неё. И писал ей, тогда тоска, забытая годами верного служения, и пожар, разожжённый юными сердцами — меркли.

Ишида пришёл после. С Ишидой кончилось её заточение, с ним пришли вести. Может, найди интересным списаться и с ним, Ботони не пошла бы против служения, поддаваясь земным привязанностям, недозволительной для монахинь печали не по всем людям, лишь по одному. Но Ишида-сэнсэй только слушал порой стихи, говорил о высоком. И качал головой: не жалеете себя, Каннон-сама. Про Каннон, конечно, невольно услышал. Только в устах Ишиды имя это теряло всю божественность.

— Вы хотите пойти? — спросил он, стоя на пороге её нового храма-не-храма. Ботони пошла. Она знала: магия бывает только от веры. Она знала: врачи верят в свою работу.

Под ладонями Ишиды-сэнсэя затихла бы буря. Под ними затихали хрипы. Когда-то, получая в подарок от Ботони старые чётки, Ветер, молодой и шальной, не удержался. Прикосновение его губ к пергаментной тонкой коже её запястья жгло, казалось, до сих пор, тлело под сердцем, как тлеет надежда во всех, кто ещё не расправлял одеревеневшие непослушные руки близкому другу. Сейчас, поправляя погребальные одежды, Ботони чувствовала: ничто не растопит корку вечного льда, запечатавшую в своей утробе яркий и живой цветок ранней весны. Красота его переживёт морозы.

Добрый сослуживец его показал Ботони рукопись. В неровных строках тоску она видела совсем иную: об опоздании, незавершённости и злости. В предсмертии Ветер не нашёл покой.

Истончившаяся нить её дней не сможет пережить новый круговорот, — решила Ботони. И если есть человек, в чьих ладонях дремала стихия, кому ещё стоит доверить десятый камень своего последнего года, то Ботони уйдёт спокойно.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021" rel="nofollow"> <img src="м" alt="0w6cfm.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:550px"></a></div>`


End file.
